Quiet Chatter
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: The third and final part of our 'Chatter Trilogy'. This one is for Wufei and Meiran. Summary sucks, but a better one is in the story itself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quiet Chatter**_

_By: Nuriko and Jess_

Title: **_Quiet Chatter_**

Author(s): Dark Nuriko and JessEklom

Category: Gundam Wing

Genre: Humor/Romance/Angst

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM

Warnings: Yaoi, language, lunacy, AU, and lime/lemon

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime. . .oh, you know. Jess and I don't know the G-boys, much to our dismay. We write solely for fun, so please don't sue us. We don't have much to our names, so it wouldn't be worth it anyway.

Author's Note: This story is one that Jess actually came up with and that I've gotten the information on so that I could begin it. This is a story that mirrors 'Rival Chatter' and 'Idle Chatter', Jess and mine's other internet stories. Only this one is more a mix of offline and online humor. This story is for Wufei and Meiran. Wufei's always believed that his life was perfect, that he would have everything he needed handed to him and never have to worry about interruptions. Yet with Duo Maxwell constantly showing him flaws in his 'Justice Rules' way of thinking and Meiran constantly showing him that rules aren't always meant to be followed, can Wufei remain the way he was taught to be, or will his life be tossed upside down? This is the final story in the 'Chatter Trilogy'. Done in switching POV's. I'll be doing Meiran's while Jess will handle Wufei's. A list of Screen Names are as follows:

Screen Names:

Duo: AngelofDeathShinigami

Heero: PerfectOne

Quatre: ArabianPrince later changed to GentlemenPreferBlondes

Trowa: NoName

Wufei: UnleashtheDragon

Relena: PrincessofPink

Hilde: LveroftheUnused

Meiran: DragonTamerGal

_Chapter One; Meiran POV:_

I awoke slowly, almost as if not wanting to leave the blissful confines of sleep and her wonderful hold. Yet there was no time for even an extra second of sleep. After all, if I wanted to afford my schooling, I had to get up and work. Slipping out of the warmth of my bed and its beckoning promise of oblivion, I got up and swiftly moved into the bathroom. Stripping down I jumped into the shower and made a through move of washing myself up. Once done, I stepped out of the of the bathroom with the towel wrapped turban style around my hair and went to my closet. I swiftly pulled out my school uniform and put it on. While I had hoped to be able to go to Albert Einstein Senior High, I had managed to get into a private all girls school. It was my parents last request. Seeing as I had been very much taught to follow my family's honor, I could do nothing less. Damn my Chinese up bringing anyway.

"Long Meiran, you have your family honor to uphold," I whispered to my reflection. Seeing my eyes flash with determination, I picked up my school bags and headed on out of the place I called home, as well as the place I worked for at night. I was an evening maid to the Chang family, as well as clean up to their family's dojo and a waitress to their family restaurant every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. All in all, that was what it took for me to afford my tuition. Three jobs seemed to be against everything my family had stood for. When my father died, my mother remarried. Unfortunately, the bastard had run over my mother like she wasn't even there and when she died, he took all the money and ran off with one of the maids. That had left me to fend for myself. Kind of sad what the once wealthy class had been resigned to, isn't it? Needless to say, I can understand my friends Clarissa and Duo a lot better now.

I swiftly went through the home and made certain everything was in order for the Chang's son, Wufei. He was who I was in charge of. Thus I was always supposed to make certain his clothes were neatly pressed for his day at school, his breakfast was finished and waiting for him, and that he had absolutely no lack of anything. Now while I honestly believed he was one of the more handsome men I had ever had the courtesy of seeing, he seemed to see right through me. That made me a very sad woman. After all, Chinese families believe that wealth only marries wealth. Seeing as my chance had flown entirely out the window with my step-father, I tried not to dwell on it. Nodding that the other servants had done what they had needed to, I smiled and headed on out to school.

Once I arrived, I was met by Clarissa, who was being dropped off by Duo. Having gotten Duo's advice a few days ago as to how to make myself more noticeable, I had taken to dressing up better and even doing my long black hair differently. Today it was up in twin buns close to my ears. One on each side. I felt like a reject from a casting call for Chung-Li in a Street Fighter movie, but from the looks I had gotten on the bus ride here, I was certain it looked really good. I usually only did one of two things with it. I either left it down or placed it in pig tails near the back of my head. It had taken recalling every thing my mother had ever done for my hair in order to recreate some of them. The Chung-Li wanna be style was just one of them.

"Hey Dragon Killer, how are things?" Clarissa asked as I walked over to them. Duo gave me a wink.

"Things are same old, same old. Did you expect anything less?" Duo chuckled.

"Not at all, Mei-Mei. You seem content with how things are going." I shrugged, just a little disturbed by the nickname, but having learned how to deal with it. After all, Duo was Duo, and there was nothing anyone would want to do to change that.

"What else can I do, Duo? There isn't anything that I can do to change things as they are. Yet, I have to admit that your help has made me feel better about myself. Perhaps I can manage to find myself a nice boyfriend." Clarissa rolled her eyes and glared at me while Duo smirked.

"But you don't want a NICE boyfriend, do you, Mei. You want Wufei Chang of all people." I felt myself flush softly and looked away.

"I realize its just a dream, Clare, don't remind me. Besides, I'm more interested in hearing about Duo's little date with his internet buddy. After all, you most certainly loved it from the glow on your face." Duo flushed then, making him look really good. I smiled and nudged.

"So, how did it go?" Clarissa asked.

"It turns out my internet soul-mate is none other than Heero Yuy," he said. I gasped in pleasant surprise. If Duo had been able to corral one of the Regal Three, then perhaps I still had a slight chance. Clarissa's eyes widened in shock.

"THE Heero Yuy? The leader of the Regal Three?" Clarissa asked. Duo nodded while I lightly smacked Clarissa's arm. While I had been taught how to protect myself, I had to always keep my strength in check. I could kiss some mean ass when I needed to.

"Clare, be nice. I think its cool. Way to go, Duo. You win him over and make him drool for you," I told him, a grin on my lips. Duo smiled in return and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, Mei-Mei. After all, no one can resist me." Clarissa and I laughed at that and he got back into his care. "Anyway, I've got school as well, so I'll see you girls later." I waved as he got into the vehicle and drove off. Clarissa even went so far as to blow him a kiss before turning toward the front doors of the all girls private school we went to.

"Oi, don't look now, Meiran, but here comes the Princess of Pink and her court. Her bodyguard brother is with her too. Must mean she was stalking someone again this weekend." I glanced in the direction she indicated and spied Relena Peacecraft standing in the middle of a crowd of girls. She was dressed in various shades of pink that complimented her pale skin and ash blonde hair. She had some really pretty blue eyes when she wasn't looking like she was ready to attack someone, which wasn't often. Beside her was her brother, Milliardo, who went by Zechs. He had long platinum blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He was a very handsome young man. It was just a shame he was four years older than me and related to that woman or I'd try for him. He always flirted with Clarissa and I. It seemed Clarissa enjoyed flirting back, seeing as she was very comfortable with the fact that she wasn't going to like him and he knew it. Life at Eleanor Roosevelt Private School for Girls was anything but boring.

"Hey Meiran, Man-Hatter, how's things," Zechs asked as he came up to them, trying to get away from his sister and her entourage of girls. Leading the groupies was Dorothy Catalonia. She was in love with Relena, but the woman was oblivious to everyone but Heero Yuy. Although, if truth be told, she enjoyed trying to go slumming with Duo when she could. She was a really depraved woman.

"Hey Sexy Zechsy, how are you hanging?" Clarissa asked, using her nickname for the blonde man. Zechs laughed.

"Long, low, and hard to carry. How about yourself?" He asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Those two were terrible together. I mean, they really shouldn't be so terrible together. One would think they were together, despite the fact that Clarissa was a well known man hatter. That was something we all got used to being in an all girls school. You found a lot of girl-on-girl love here, as well as some majorly obsessed women for certain men, like Relena.

"Soft, round, and slightly tan," she answered. I blinked and found myself staring at the woman. She was terrible. Sometimes I wonder if she wasn't really a man in a woman's body. She was just as rude as any male, which was saying a lot for the girl.

"Sometimes I worry about you," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Aw, but you still love me, right?" they both said at the same time, giving me identical puppy expressions. I couldn't help but stare at them. They were really beginning to scare me.

"Would you two cut it out! I swear sometimes you two can be just down right scary." Zechs bowed while Clarissa smirked.

"You're just too stuff shirt still. You need to learn how to live a little. Loosen up. Let yourself enjoy life," Clarissa said, staring at me. I sighed. I really wasn't that bad, was I?

"I haven't been anyone of importance in a long time. I don't think I can even remember how to be one. So it isn't that. I just haven't found anyone who would want to date me. So that's how I am." Zechs glanced over me and slowly found himself smiling.

"Then lets settle one of your problems. Go out on a date with me tonight," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I raised one of my own and shrugged. I had to look for someone else. I couldn't waste away, waiting on Wufei, who never even noticed me.

"I suppose so, but I'll only have an hour between jobs. I can't be gone long." Zechs smirked.

"That's fine, Meiran. At least you'll get to go out and get away from your jobs for a while." I sighed and looked away. Zechs was one of the few people who knew about my life. Even though he knew I worked more than most adults, he still enjoy teasing me. Granted, he possibly would have been someone I could have come to love, but I was lost to someone who would never even see me.

"Meet me at the dojo after work and we can go do something then," I told him. Clarissa smirked while Zechs laughed.

"It's a date," he said. I flushed slightly and watched him start heading back over to his sister. "See you there. Six o'clock, right." I nodded and waved him off as he left. I then glanced back at Clarissa to see her smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"So Sexy Zechsy will date the Dragon Killer. Oh I wish I could see this one," she murmured. I flushed and headed on into school.

"Oh shut it, Clare, before I go tell Dorothy that you've got a crush on both her and the wild cat of E.R.P.S.G.," I muttered, glaring back at her.

"Fine, Dragon Killer, but don't say I didn't mention it later when you two are playing tonsil hockey." I turned even redder and looked away.

"CLARE! I exclaimed. She held her hands up in a placating manner.

"Fine, I'll stop." I sighed and nodded my head, going into the school without another word.

Later on, after a rather uneventful day at school, I found myself at the Chang family dojo, where I was instantly set to work cleaning up after the first class of the day and getting the dojo ready for the next class. Afterwards I would have to clean it once more, after the second class of the day and then I would going on my date with Zechs. I still couldn't believe I had agreed to it. I honestly had no clue why I had agreed, but I had. It was completely lost to me. Perhaps I had simply lost my mind, who really knew. Sighing, I finished up and then headed into the second dojo. There, I was allowed to work on my own kata's and martial arts skills until I was needed to clean up the first one that was used during the second class, which was for their more high level students. Slowly, I began to move with an inner music. My movements were slow, certain, and well practiced. I had loved to do this when I was younger, and now, it was more second nature to me.

Sudden clapping once I had finished brought me around to see Mr. Chang himself standing in the doorway, his ebony eyes just as stunning as his sons. Wufei was slightly behind his father, his expression unreadable, as usual. I blinked and looked over at them, a soft flush on my cheeks. I couldn't believe they had shown up here at all. Normally, Mr. Chang had someone else run the dojo while he worked in the corporate office. Wufei was normally using their own private dojo at home and never came here. Wiping the sweat from my forehead and bowed in front of them.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize class was out already. I'll get to work," I stammered before bowing once more and moving to grab my towel. Before I could turn to leave, I was stopped.

"It's all right. Meiran isn't it?" he asked. I stopped in my move to leave and nodded.

"Yes sir," I answered without thought.

"You're Xi-ling and Mulin Long's daughter, aren't you?" Mr. Chang asked. I blinked, surprised to hear my parents name from him.

"Yes, sir. I am," I answered. Wufei didn't change his expression, but he did look over at me just then. I felt my breath catch in my throat as his ebony eyes looked right at me. Although I knew he wasn't looking at me, it was still something I had wanted for a very long time.

"So that was the Long kata that you were doing, then?" he asked. I nodded, uncertain what to say to that besides what I had already been saying, and that was rather poor of me to keep that up. "I see. I had thought it had gone with your mother and yet I see it survived. That was very well done. I don't believe even your mother could have done it any smoother than you did. How do you feel about joining the Chang Dojo team so that we finally have a kata specialist?" I blinked wide eyed at him. I wasn't actually a trainee in this dojo. I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"I. . .I'm afraid I can't afford the classes, sir. Otherwise I would be more than honored, Mr. Chang." He laughed softly, shaking his head.

"You are under my employment, are you not?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I answered. "I work here cleaning after classes, I work evenings in the main house, and I work Friday, Saturday, and Sunday evenings at the Chinese restaurant across from A.E.S.H. In exchange for cleaning here, on top of my salary, I'm allowed to use this room during second class to practice." He smiled, making me smile in return.

"Then practice here during second class. I'll place your name on the roll and you won't have to pay because you won't actually be learning from one of our instructors. Will that be satisfactory?" I blinked once more before I felt myself actually grace them with a genuine, warm smile.

"I would love that sir. My father had always wanted me to be able to compete with the Chang family in competitions. I'm glad I will be able to at least grant him this much," I answered, pride in my voice.

"And I recall him telling me that on a number of occasions. Xi-ling was a very good man. I'm glad to see his sense of justice and honor lives on in his daughter." I flushed and bowed deeply to him.

"You do my honor to say such things, sir. I shall get back to work now. By your leave." He waved me on.

"Of course. Don't let me keep you." I bowed just once more before rushing off to get back to work, towel wrapped around my neck. After work, of which the dojo had hardly required my help, I had turned and taken a shower in the attached shower hall. Now clean and dressed in a simple Chinese style dress of dark jade, I glanced toward the dojo I had been in. Soft swishing sounds could be heard. It sounded almost as if someone was practicing a sword kata. I let my ears led me toward where the sound originated. With my hair hanging lose and damply down my back, I poked my head inside to see a very stunning sight. There Wufei stood, body perfectly aligned, and sword held gracefully before him. I watched, entranced, as he began swinging it as if he had an opponent. Each wing seemed geared to meet something that wasn't there. I couldn't believe the control he had, the skill. Yet it was sad, there was no joy behind each thrust. No emotion behind each parry. It was almost as if he was just going through the motions.

"You don't enjoy this," I whispered into the silence. He froze and glanced back my way. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed.

"Do you enjoy spying?" he asked, his voice deep and velvet soft. Yet it could cut like the sharpest of blades.

"I'm sorry, sir. I hadn't meant to. I was just on my way out," I apologized, bowing to him.

"Hmm, a liking story coming from an onna like you." I froze mid-bow and stared at him.

"Just what are you insinuating?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. I would never understand why I found this man so attractive when his attitude needed a lot of work.

"You always seem to be where I am, why do you think that is?" he asked. I couldn't help it. I slapped him. Real hard and with a loud enough rapport to make my hand sting as well as redden his cheek almost instantly.

"I work for your family, Mr. Chang. You can have me fired for what I did, but I will tell your father exactly why I did what I did before I leave. I am no stalker. I just happen to work for three different places, one of them being your own home. I rather I didn't have to, but I'm doing it for my parents, who wanted me to get the best education I could get. If you want to find the one going through your stuff, look a little closer to your own school. I have a date now, so if you will excuse me," I muttered before bowing and stomping off. At the front of the dojo I was met by Zechs, who gave me a once over.

"Should I worry for my life?" he asked jokingly. I swallowed.

"No, you're fine. I just found someone who seemed to hit a few nerves. Shall we go, Zechs?" Zechs smiled.

"Sure Meiran. When ever you're ready." I took the arm he offered me and led me away from the dojo. I spared only one glance back and saw Wufei still standing where I had left him, one hand resting on his cheek. It served him well, for all the pain he'd caused me.

Later that evening I arrived at home with just enough time to change. Yet there really wasn't much required of me, seeing as Wufei was called away and sighed deeply. I finished up my work and got to my homework. Once that was done, I logged onto my small computer to check email before going to bed. Sure enough, there was an email from my Chinese pen-pal. I smiled as I opened it to read it.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Are Things Really That Bad?_

_Hey there. I hope you're doing all right this evening. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I find I've been rather busy lately. Yet I was wondering, are things really that bad between you and the one you care for? I would have thought someone as hung on tradition as you are would have won him over in a heart beat. Yet from the sound of things, he hasn't even noticed you. I'm sorry to hear that, I really am. Would you like a shoulder to lean on? I'd more than willingly offer mine to such a caring individual. I can't believe he would be so dense. Let me know if I can do anything for you. I'm always here._

_Your friend,_

_Dragon_

I smiled softly. At least there was someone who cared wither or not I was making any head way with the one I cared for. While I had finally gotten his attention, I don't think it was exactly the kind of attention I had wanted. Settling down to type a reply, I gazed at the screen and began working on it.

_To: _

_Subject: I suppose they could be worse._

_It's all right. I really understand the concept of being busy. I'm that way almost every day, so I know the feeling. As for things being as bad as I put it, its possibly worse now. I won't go into detail, yet I will say I've certainly gotten his attention now. Just not as I had hoped to have it. Yet I'm glad for the offer and I may just take you up for it sometime. I'm glad you think I'm such a nice person, yet I'm not always so caring. Yet that is how most people are, aren't they? If I can think of anything you can do, I'll let you know. I'm glad to know you will always be there for me._

_Yours truly,_

_Tamer_

I sent the email and sighed softly, leaning back against my chair. I then drew a deep breath and shut down my computer. Turning from the monitor, I slid over to my bed and without even trying, I promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet Chatter

Chapter 2: Wufei POV

Monday was boring, to say the least. It started out well enough… I mean, there was some sort of commotion when Yuy decided to parade around with that Maxwell boy, but other than that, my day was just like any other. I went to class, then I went to the dojo.

Unfortunately, the dojo at home was being fumigated, red fire ant season and all, so I had to go practice at the dojo we had downtown. When I arrived there with my father, it turned out that the practice room I wanted to use was already occupied by someone else. I was vaguely aware of my father striking some sort of deal with her, when I remembered I had an essay due that I hadn't even begun yet.

A while later, when the girl vacated the practice room, I went in and made use of the facilities that were nowhere near as good as the practice room I had at home. I let myself become absorbed in my practice, so much so, that I let my body go on automatic while I thought about my essay that was due the next day. I really don't know how much time had passed when I felt someone's presence and attacked.

I stopped mid-attack when I noticed it was that girl that worked at the restaurant. Actually, she was just about everywhere I was, I found it odd, so I told her so. That earned me a slap. A SLAP! Me!

She left in a huff after that, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

Recently, I felt like I was being followed. In fact, I knew I had a stalker fan girl after me if the love notes and little gifts I found in my locker were any indication. Quite frankly, I found it irritating and I wanted the onna… assuming it was a female, to stop.

Moving along, I was brought out of my thoughts when Quatre called me and asked me to pick up a "Charlie" when I arrived at the safe house. Turns out, Heero and his new Boy Toy were there because Heero's step dad and Maxwell didn't get along. Imagine that!

Imagine my ire when I realized that they were actually dating! Yuy and that Maxwell brat!

In any case, my day didn't actually start until I claimed I was going to bed. Leaving everyone else downstairs, I made my way to my room and booted up my laptop. Unfortunately, I had to rely of wireless dial-up, but it was better than nothing.

I checked my email and smiled when I got a response from a girl I'd been talking to online recently then got to work on my essay. It didn't take me very long since I had pretty much thought about the whole thing while at the dojo… before that onna slapped me.

I went to bed shortly after that and woke up earlier that I thought I would. Seeing I had extra time, I went online to kill some of it.

Logging on as UnleashtheDragon 

Looking at my buddy list, I was pleased to find someone very special online this morning.

Instant Message to DragonTamerGal 

UnleashtheDragon: Good morning.

DragonTamerGal: Hey there. How was your day yesterday?

UnleashtheDragon: Could have been better. Yours?

DragonTamerGal: grins I went on a date last night.

UnleashtheDragon: Really? That guy you like finally give you the time of day?

DragonTamerGal: Ha ha. Very funny. I wish.

UnleashtheDragon: I say you should forget the loser and go out with me :)

DragonTamerGal: Sorry, Dragon. I'm taken… sort of.

UnleashtheDragon: Pity.

DragonTamerGal: You don't have someone you care for? is curious

UnleashtheDragon: The only girl I cared for is gone.

DragonTamerGal: gasp I'm sorry to hear that. How did it happen?

UnleashtheDragon: She's not, dead, if that's what you're thinking. She moved away when her father died and her mother re-married. I haven't heard from her since. Actually, I doubt she even remembers me. I don't know where she is now or what has become of her.

DragonTamerGal: Did you love her?

UnleashtheDragon: Actually, I might have. I was too young to know what love should be like, but I was pretty sure I was supposed to marry her.

DragonTamerGal: An arranged marriage! I'm from a traditional Chinese family too and I haven't heard of that happening in a long time… as in… our generation.

UnleashtheDragon: Well, as far as I know, it wasn't really arranged. I just thought she was the girl that I was going to be paired off with eventually. She was nothing like any of the girls I'd met.

DragonTamerGal: Ooh… someone's in loooooove!

UnleashtheDragon: Shut up, woman. You don't know what you're talking about.

DragonTamerGal: Sure. Whatever.

I stared at the screen for a few minutes. We'd both become silent for a bit before I decided to tease her a little.

UnleashtheDragon: You know, you remind me of that girl I was talking to you about.

DragonTamerGal: raises an eyebrow Incredibly beautiful, smart, and fabulous?

UnleashtheDragon: Stubborn, loud-mouthed, and disrespectful.

DragonTamerGal: Ouch, that hurts, Dragon.

UnleashtheDragon: I guess it's what I liked about her. I never thought of her as a girl when we were little. Girls were weak, whiny and stupid. She was strong, willful, and demanded my respect. I liked that about her.

DragonTamerGal: Aww, how sweet… but only you would manage to make both compliment and insult in the same comment.

UnleashtheDragon: shrugs I'm not the one who willingly puts up with me.

DragonTamerGal: I only do it because you're fun to poke fun at.

UnleashtheDragon: Why are you on so early anyway? I never catch you online.

DragonTamerGal: Well, I got out of work early, if you must know.

UnleashtheDragon: Good for you. What's the occasion?

DragonTamerGal: My boss is out and so I get the night off.

UnleashtheDragon: Well, your boss should leave more often then.

DragonTamerGal: No! He's the one I have a crush on. I want to see him every day!

UnleashtheDragon: Oh… okay then.

DragonTamerGal: What's the matter? Jealous?

UnleashtheDragon: … no…

DragonTamerGal: Sure.

UnleashtheDragon: Wipe that smirk off your face, woman! I know you're laughing at me!

DragonTamerGal: laughs so what if I am?

UnleashtheDragon: grumbles

DragonTamerGal: What's that? I didn't quite hear you.

UnleashtheDragon: Nothing.

DragonTamerGal: That's what I thought.

UnleashtheDragon: So why does this guy not pay attention to you? Is he stupid or something?

DragonTamerGal: No, he is not! He just doesn't see anyone under his class, that's all.

UnleashtheDragon: Dishonorable cur!

DragonTamerGal: Don't you dare call him that!

UnleashtheDragon: but…

DragonTamerGal: I said NO!

UnleashtheDragon: Fine, have it your way.

DragonTamerGal: grins don't mind if I do.

UnleashtheDragon: Woman.

DragonTamerGal: MAN!

I sat back and laughed at that. We were always ruffling each other's feathers for some reason. And for an even stranger reason, we both came back for more. I looked at the time and saw it was almost time to go, if I wanted to get to school on time.

UnleashtheDragon: I have to go now.

DragonTamerGal: Yeah, me too. It's getting late.

UnleashtheDragon: Talk to you later then.

DragonTamerGal: Take care

UnleashtheDragon: Bye.

DragonTamerGal: Bye.

logging off chat 

I shut down my laptop and got ready for school. Seeing that I still needed to print my essay, I sighed, knowing I'd have to make a stop at home.

I really missed the girl I told Tamer about. She was really one of a kind and I hoped I found her again one day. Getting on my bike, I couldn't help thinking about my childhood sparring partner and partner-in-crime. I just wished Tamer didn't remind me so much of her.

When I arrived at home, I opened my front door only to find that same girl from yesterday fall into my arms, making me drop my backpack. As I held her and called out for help, I heard a soft moan escape her lips.

Looking down, I barely caught sight of her lips moving, "I love you, Wufei."


	3. Chapter 3

Quite Chatter  
Chapter Three; Meiran POV:  
Author's Note: _Italics _mean remembering the past

Morning came too soon, and I found myself waking up almost at the exact same time that I normally would have woken up when Wufei was actually home. I glared at the clock and realized there was just no helping it. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if I wanted to. Sighing, I got up and went over to my computer. I logged on and found my best friend OL. We chatted for a while, teasing each other, before finally letting each other go. I turned off the computer and got to work downstairs.

As soon as I saw the downstairs sitting room and dining area I was really glad I had gotten up early. Granted, I hadn't been sleeping well lately. With my three jobs, school, and homework I simply just didn't have much time for sleep. It didn't bother me, but lately, I had been finding myself running on fumes more often than I liked. I swiftly got to work cleaning up. It didn't take me very long, seeing as I had other servants under my command, but I didn't just leave it all to them, either. I was no better than them. It was that frame of thinking that had earned me all the other servants respect. While some of them remembered me as the little girl who used to constantly tease their boss's son, they liked me more now that I could see things from their point of few.

I wavered slightly on my feet once I was dressed for school and Kourin, one of the maids under my service, caught my arm. "Meiran, are you all right?" she asked. Her pink-violet eyes shimmered with concern while her newly dyed violet hair seemed to waver in front of me. I was most certainly not all right, but I had no other choice but to go to school. I fought past the dizziness and stood up under my own power.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep too well last night. Don't worry, Kourin." Kourin nodded, moving aside, yet I could tell she wasn't happy about it. Mrs. Chang, Wufei's mother, had loved Kourin's odd sense of style, and so she was one of the few who was allowed to be as crazy as she was being. It was rather fun to see what new hair color she'd come in with each week.

"Just take care of yourself, Meiran. We'd all worry if something happened to you." I gave her a tight smile.

"I know. Yet save your worry for Mr. And Mrs. Chang. Their son is still rather impossible and I'd feel better knowing everyone was hoping he'd snap out of his 'King of the World' phase." Kourin laughed softly and nodded.

"Isn't that the truth," Kourin muttered before going off to finish what she had been doing. I smiled and headed off for the front door. As I took the long walk down the halls I found myself remembering the day I had last seen Wufei.

_"I don't want to go!" I shouted at age eleven, tears falling from my eyes. Standing in front of me was an eleven year old Wufei, a sword in his hands._

_"You aren't taking her if she doesn't want to go!" he said calmly. Wufei and I had been friends and sparing partners for as long as we could remember. Our fathers had always believed that we were evenly matched. It was wonderful to see him this way. It was one of the reasons I cared about him as much as I did. _

_"I won't leave, Wufei! I can't. He needs me. I'm his rock!" I yelled, glaring at my mother's new husband. He rolled his eyes, but didn't advance. He knew Wufei was deadly with that sword. He'd watched both of us train so many times that he knew it was dangerous to take either one of us lightly._

_"I'm sorry, Meiran," a gentle voice spoke up before I was grabbed from behind and held in a hold that I couldn't escape from._

_"What! Houren-san, stop! Don't do this. I don't want to go. Please don't make me!" I cried, tears flowing wildly down my cheeks. Wufei whirled to face his mother, in turn, getting knocked out by a light tap from his father in the proper place. It was really sad that pressure points weren't something Wufei or I had learned to defend against yet. Otherwise, we might have had more of a chance. Houren handed me over to my mother while Wufei rested in his father's arms. "NO!" I yelled. I struggled in my mother's hold, but she was just as strong as Wufei's mother. Both were stronger than me._

_"Meiran," Wufei whispered in his enforced slumber. I couldn't help it, I cried even more._

I reached the front door right as a dizzy spell hit and I couldn't hold it back any more. I felt myself begin to fall foreword. I was about to kiss the floor and it wasn't going to be pretty. I blacked out as I fell forward and as I did, my last words from that night came rushing to my lips once more. "I love you, Wufei." I then could remember nothing, not even hitting the floor.

I awoke slowly, my head pounding softly as I slowly focused on the ceiling. I blinked and looked at the soft blue of it and realized I was back in my room. I slowly sat up, feeling dizzy once more before placing a hand on my forehead. I glanced around my room once the throbbing in it stopped and I saw the one thing I had never dreamed of seeing. There, sitting in my computer chair, right next to my bed, was Wufei. I blinked in surprise and couldn't quite believe he was there.

"He's been there since he brought you upstairs," Houren's delicate voice said from the doorway. I looked toward it and felt myself flush deeply. She was the only one who honestly remembered me as the skinny, rebellious, and totally in love child from five, almost six years ago. I ducked my head.

"My lady, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out. Forgive me," I said softly, not wanting to wake him up. Houren waved it off.

"Stop it, Meiran. I told you that when it is just us, you may call me Houren." I glanced over at Wufei.

"With all due respect, we are not alone." She smiled and brushed back a stand of hair that had fallen from his ponytail and into his face.

"No, we aren't. But I still consider this out of hearing of the other servants, therefore we are as alone as we need for you to call me that." I nodded, knowing there was no way to argue with her and win. She wasn't a woman someone could win a verbal fight with. It just wasn't done.

"As you wish, Houren." She smiled brightly.

"Good. Now, I'm going to ask you something and I want to know the truth, understand?"

"Of course, Houren," I answered. She smiled and moved over beside me, sitting down beside me on the bed.

"Do you have any idea why you suddenly fell over?" she asked of me. I looked away, knowing I couldn't lie to her. She was my mother's best friend, and in return, she was almost a second mother to me.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately. Add to that I hardly have time to work and I'm normally up late finishing up my homework and I can chalk it all up to overworking myself." Houren shook her head at me.

"Well, that's it. You are going to take a week off from all your work and just relax. You hear me?" I swallowed. While I would love a week's break, I couldn't do it. If I took off even one day of work, I'd fail to be able to pay my tuition for school and thus get kicked out. I couldn't do that. Not if I didn't want to dishonor my mothers last wish.

"I. . .I can't," I whispered quietly. Houren looked at me for a long moment before sighing and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're working all those jobs to keep your word to your parents, Meiran. I also know that they wouldn't want you to work yourself into an early grave. You've been working for us for four years now and never once asked for a day off. In fact, you aren't really given any either. So I think we can afford to give you a week off with pay. Just call it using some of your PTO hours," she said with a smirk. I blinked.

"PTO?" I questioned. Houren nodded, chuckling softly.

"Yes. It stands for Paid Time Off. It means that for every eight hours you work a day, you earn about half an hour off with pay. Add that all together and needless to say you have quiet a few hours saved up." I sat there, doing the math in my head. Once I figured out the answer for only one year, I couldn't help but feel faint.

"That would mean I earned over ten thousand nine hundred and twenty in my first year here alone," I whispered. Houren's eyes got a little wide herself before she laughed softly.

"I'll take your word for it. Needless to say, those are a lot of hours. So feel free to use seven days worth. Once my husband realizes you have that many built up, he might have a conniption, but that's all right. It's his fault for not making you take any days off in the first place. Mine as well. I should have realized this sooner, instead of letting my eyes fool me. I'm sorry." I swiftly shook my head. It was no one else's fault save my own.

"No, it isn't. It was all my own. I should have realized I could have requested time off myself." Houren nodded and hugged me for a moment. She then stood up.

"I'm going to submit your hours to Ye, so you just rest. Tomorrow, all you'll have to worry about is getting to school." I felt a little guilty, but knew Houren wouldn't let me off otherwise.

"All right." Houren smiled brightly and waved.

"I'll check on you later," she promised before disappearing. I sighed and glanced down at myself. I was still in my uniform, but my hair was lose, flying wildly around my face and shoulder. Brushing it back, I found myself alone with Wufei in my room. MY ROOM. I couldn't believe it. Not even in my wildest dreams did I ever expect this. I sighed and placed my face into my hands. I really couldn't handle this.

"You really shouldn't work so hard," Wufei's voice suddenly said. I jumped slightly and looked over at Wufei, who was sitting there with his eyes open, staring at me. His ebony eyes seemed confused.

"You don't have to worry, sir. I've already been told that I couldn't work, so I won't be working so hard," I said, unable to be as calm as I had been with his mother.

"I never knew you worked for us," he said softly. I sighed.

"I do more than work for your family. Your parents took me in as a favor to my family." He blinked in surprise.

"Took you in? That would mean you. . .but I've never seen you in. . .wait a minute, yes I have! You live here as well!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes in disgust. He was nothing like the boy I remembered, but I still loved him.

"Can you be any more dumb?" I asked. I then answered my own question. "Oh wait a minute, yes, you can. I do. I live here in the main house. My main job is taking care of you, actually." He looked at me oddly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. I sighed, leaning back against the headboard of my bed.

"In other words, oh prince, I make certain your clothes are neatly pressed and out for you when you wake up. I make certain your food is always warm and waiting for you, and I also make certain that your bedroom and your study are always kept neat and picked up. Granted, I do not go into your room, but I do trust Cameron to keep me informed if it is cleaned incorrectly."

"What?" he whispered in disbelief. I rolled my eyes once more.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter. Your mother thought it would be the best job for me, seeing as I told her I wanted to earn my keep here, as well as my tuition to E.R.P.S.G." He stared at me for a long moment.

"Just how many jobs do you have? I've seen you at the restaurant." I looked away from him.

"I have three all together. Here, the restaurant, and the dojo in town." He simply stared dumbly at me. His stare made me uncomfortable. I moved to even attempt to get out of bed, only to find I wasn't even strong enough to fully turn myself while sitting, let alone get up. It was such a shame I liked him so much. It seemed that every time he spoke, something stupid came out of his mouth, prompting me to be rude in return.

"I. . ." he paused and cleared his throat before trying again. "I apologize. . . for my accusation before. . . it was unjust of me to jump to conclusions before knowing all the facts." He gave me a little bow before moving to leave. I sat there dumbfounded before glaring daggers at his back.

"What in the world. . . do you think that's a cure all!" I shouted at him. He stopped, his back stiffening at my words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've apologized for my error and was going to leave you in peace." I glared at him.

"Oh, you've apologized all right. Yet you always look at me as if I'm not human! As if I had no heart or soul. That's. . . that isn't something that can be forgiven or forgotten. It hurts." I turned away from him, sniffing softly. This wasn't good. I think I must have hit my head too hard once I passed out. I had no control over my mouth. "Nevermind. Go on and be about whatever you were going to do. Forgive me for my insolence." I heard nothing, not him leaving or his returning to the chair. It made me uncomfortable, but I refused to look at him once more. I heard him sigh right as he placed a hand on my shoulder, surprising me into looking back at him. Our eyes met and locked.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea I was always so rude to you." He looked away then, almost embarrassed. "In all honesty. . .and I mean no disrespect. . .but I hadn't even noticed you until I acquired a fan-girl." I shrugged off his hand, certain my ebony eyes spit fire.

"Its no different from anyone else who looks at the 'Fallen Princess', so don't worry about it," I muttered bitterly. Sometimes I just couldn't understand him. Realizing this, it should show me he wasn't the man for me. So why was it that I cared so much for him still? His eyes suddenly seemed to go wide as he looked at me.

"Wait. . . 'Fallen Princess'? . . . Long? Is that you?" he questioned, looking at me closely then. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, angry. I was certain the fire flared hotter now.

"My God. . .you just noticed?" I laughed bitterly for a moment. "Someone give the boy a cookie." He went silent, uncertainty in his gaze. "What's the matter, upset to find your once playmate and sparing partner reduced to this?" I asked darkly.

"No. . . that's not it," he said softly. I crossed my arms over my chest, knowing it was the best I could do in my condition.

"Then what?" I questioned, wanting an answer.

"It's just something that probably wouldn't matter any more," he finally answered. I glared.

"Meaning you just don't want to discuss it with me."

"Meaning I don't know if it still applies," he shot back. I growled low in my throat. I hated it when he got like this.

"Would you just say it already. I'll admit you've got me curious as all hell now." He glowered at me suddenly.

"You're exactly the same, you know that. Vastly infuriating and. . . . grr!" he growled, his composure finally shot. I couldn't help but smile. I loved breaking him from that oh so proper shell he always wore.

"Did you think my fall from grace would change that?" I asked with false sweetness.

"Did I say I did?" he asked in return. If he didn't stop answering a question with a question, I'd have to hurt him, being ill or not.

"No." I smirked suddenly, knowing how to get to him. "I can still perform better at the sword kata than you."

"Here I thought you'd disappeared from the face of this world and then all of a sudden I find we've been living under the same roof for the past four years. . . and. . . did you just challenge me?" I couldn't help but smirk. Leave it to him to be a little slow on the uptake.

"There'd be no challenge. You still lack the one thing I don't in the kata. You lack love. You do it because you must. I've always done it because I love it. There is no way you could win."

"I see. When you are better, we shall have to see who is better." I couldn't help but deepen my smirk, tilting my head as I looked at him.

"I've been watching you and you haven't improved. While I, on the other hand, have been beating the best in the class." He smirked a little then, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, what do you expect when my only sparing partner left me?" he asked. I couldn't help but sigh.

"I've never left, you idiot. I've always been looking after you." Wufei raised an eyebrow at that. I then heard myself mutter softly: "You never take care of yourself." He suddenly smirked a knowing smirk. It unsettled me. "What's that for?" I asked.

"I know something you don't know," he answered. I blinked.

"What's that?" I asked. He had reverted to childish taunts and I had to admit I loved it.

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes sparkle when you're angry?" he asked, changing the subject.

"My friend Clare said I'd burn someone with them someday," I answered with a smile. He laughed a little at that.

"I'm inclined to agree," he admitted, bowing to me. "But you should know, the Dragon Clan is immune to fire." I found myself looking down at my hands.

"You have nothing to worry from me, sir. I need my jobs too badly to burn you," I grumbled beneath my veil of hair which had fallen foreword to cover my face.

"Well, maybe we can work something out regarding that," he said after a moment of silence. I glanced up at him, my hair still part way in my face. My eyes narrowed in mistrust.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, as you can tell, I'm in need of a sparing partner. Perhaps something can be arraigned for you to take that position." I tried not to laugh.

"Spar with you? I'd lose all my skill within two days of doing it," I joked. His ebony eyes glared darkly at me.

"Arrogant onna," he growled, stomping toward the door.

"Stubborn dragon," I shot back. He whirled to me, glaring some more.

"At least I know my flaws," he snarled.

"And I didn't deny mine," was my come back. He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"You're infuriating!" he yelled.

"And you love me for it," I said, teasing. He sighed.

"Unfortunately," he answered. Without another word, he had stomped off, out of my room and as his foot falls echoed up the stairs near my door I couldn't help but feel my jaw hit the floor. Had he just admitted something neither one of us had been expecting? If that was the case, then I'd really have to have a chat with him later. For now, it was bed rest until I could get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Quiet Chatter

Chapter 4: Wufei POV

I stomped all the way up to my room. Now that the onna was awake, I had time to be upset that I had missed school today. What was even more upsetting, was that I now knew what had happened to my lost Meiran. She had been living under my very roof for four years, and I'd never even known it! Grr!

Wait a minute, I thought as I threw my bag onto my bed and pulled out my laptop, that onna SLAPPED me yesterday! Well, at least she was Meiran and not anyone else… but still. She SLAPPED me. ME!

Sulking, I booted up my laptop and went online. Since I'd missed the class where I had to turn in my essay, I emailed it to my teacher with a note apologizing for my absence. That done, I logged onto my messenger and smiled when I saw Tamer online.

Logging on to Chat 

Instant message to: DragonTamerGal 

UnleashtheDragon: Good morning. I'm surprised to see you here.

DragonTamerGal: I could say the same to you. Why aren't you at school?

UnleashtheDragon: … something came up at home. You?

DragonTamerGal: I'm not feeling too well.

UnleashtheDragon: That's a shame. Are you okay?

DragonTamerGal: I'll be fine. I'm a tough cookie.

UnleashtheDragon: THAT I believe.

DragonTamerGal: … I'm not sure how to take that…

UnleashtheDragon: shrugs

DragonTamerGal: The guy I like finally noticed me.

UnleashtheDragon: Oh?

DragonTamerGal: Yeah… He even said he loved me.

UnleashtheDragon: Congratulations?

DragonTamerGal: Thanks. :)

UnleashtheDragon: I found the girl I've been searching for.

DragonTamerGal: Really? That's great! Where was she?

UnleashtheDragon: Right under my nose the entire time, if you can believe that. Actually, she had some sort of accident and feinted right into my arms. I don't even know if she saw me catch her, but in her unconscious state, she said she loved me.

DragonTamerGal: Wow. That's heavy. What are you going to do now?

UnleashtheDragon: I don't know.

DragonTamerGal: Do you love her?

That question gave me pause. I remembered the conversation I had with Meiran as I stomped out of her room… and I had inadvertently told her that I loved her. It was true enough. I just wish I knew what to do now.

UnleashtheDragon: Yeah, I do.

DragonTamerGal: So ask her out

UnleashtheDragon: Should I? What if she says no?

DragonTamerGal: Well, if she loves you, she probably won't turn you down.

UnleashtheDragon: I haven't seen her in such a long time…

DragonTamerGal: Well then stop wasting it!

UnleashtheDragon: Shut up, woman! I'm reminiscing here!

DragonTamerGal: about what?

UnleashtheDragon: About when she and I were little. I enjoyed pulling her hair.

DragonTamerGal: rolls her eyes little boys are all the same. Couldn't you think of something more creative than that?

UnleashtheDragon: Actually, I didn't see a reason to. I had a feeling that I was going to end up married to her. As a matter of fact, when she moved away, I heard my mom talking on the phone with hers, arranging our engagement when she turned 18 and wedding when she turned 21.

DragonTamerGal: WHAT! An arranged marriage! That's so archaic!

UnleashtheDragon: I know, but I really like her…Love her.

DragonTamerGal: Well, then I guess it's not too bed.

UnleashtheDragon: The only problem is, I don't know if it still applies.

DragonTamerGal: Why?

UnleashtheDragon: The situation's changed.

DragonTamerGal: Can you be any more vague?

UnleashtheDragon: Actually, yes I can.

DragonTamerGal: MAN!

UnleashtheDragon: Woman!

DragonTamerGal: How does she even put up with you? I'd have kicked your sorry butt by now!

UnleashtheDragon: She used to… all the time… Little Hellion

DragonTamerGal: Way to win her heart, Romeo.

UnleashtheDragon: I try.

DragonTamerGal: Sure.

DragonTamerGal: So tell me more about this girl of yours.

UnleashtheDragon: She was smart, vicious, and an amazing fighter.

DragonTamerGal: I knew a boy once that reminds me of you. I put chocolate in his hair, his shampoo, actually… and he was swarmed by ants.

UnleashtheDragon: Why would you do that?

DragonTamerGal: Because he put cockroaches in my doll house in response to the garden snake I put on his pillow.

I blinked. That had happened between me and Meiran. She put a snake on my bed so I went and bought cockroaches to put in her doll house. I thought it'd be a funny version of a roach motel. Unfortunately for me, she retaliated and as a result, my scalp was covered with ant bites.

UnleashtheDragon: I'll BRB

DragonTamerGal: hurry back

I got up from my desk and made my way down stairs to Meiran's room. Peeking in, I saw her sitting up on her bed, laptop on her lap, waiting patiently. Interesting. I walked in enough to lean against the doorway, crossing my arms.

"Those ants really did leave me with an itchy head for a month," I said with a smirk.

She looked up at me and gasped, nearly dropping her laptop, "W-Wufei?"

My smirk got a little wider as I let myself in and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her laptop away and setting it on her bedside table.

"DragonTamerGal, I presume." She nodded and looked at me with wide eyes. "You were the one I've been waiting around for."

"Did you mean it?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

"I meant it all," I said, pushing some stray hairs out of her face. I then took a chance and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Oh, Dear!" my mother's voice sounded from behind us. Wait… MOTHER! I jumped away from Meiran's bed and stood, trying to hide my embarrassment and failing miserably. "Wufei, dear, I've been hoping you'd notice Meiran, but did you really have to wait until she got sick to do it?"

I blushed more, and looked at Meiran from the corner of my eye. She seemed to have remembered something, and wanted to ask, but seemed unsure of herself.

Mother looked over at her and noticed too, "Meiran, is there something troubling you?"

She nodded, "I understand that I was supposed to marry young Mr. Chang-"

"You can call him by his name, can't she Wufei?" Mother interrupted, and I nodded. "But how did you know about that?"

"Wufei told me… without knowing it was me…" she sighed, "It's a long story… but… What I wanted to know is, does it still apply?"

I have to admit, I was concerned that I wasn't going to be allowed to be with her now that she wasn't in our social status any more.

Mother only laughed, leaning against the door frame, "Of course! Why else do you think I've had you take care of my son for three years? And doing such a wonderful job too, dear."

I felt my cheeks turn red, and noticed Meiran looked a little flushed too.

"Now, I'm going to go let your father know about this, Wufei. That is… if you'll still go through with the engagement?" she asked, giving me a pointed look. I nodded. "Good, it's settled then, I'll leave you two to get re-acquainted." With that, she turned to leave but poked her head back into the room, "And you behave yourself, Wufei. She's still a lady and you're expected to treat her like one." Having said her peace, she left.

I don't think I'd ever been more embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

Quiet Chatter Chapter 5  
Meiran POV:  
Warning: violent Meiran ahead.

"Wufei told me. . .without knowing it was me. . .It's a long story. But. . .what I wanted to know is, does it still apply?"

"Of course! Why do you think I've had you take care of my son for three years? And doing such a wonderful job too, dear." Wufei and I both found ourselves blushing at that. "Now, I'm going to let your father know about this, Wufei. That is. . .if you'll still go through with the engagement?" Houren gave Wufei a pointed look. Wufei nodded. "Good, its settled then, I'll leave you to get reacquainted." His mother then turned and left. Yet no more than a second later, she was poking her head back in. "And you behave yourself, Wufei. She's still a lady and your expected to treat her like one." She left fully then, leaving Wufei really embarrassed by her words. I couldn't help but feel like my cheeks were still flaming from such words as well. It really was embarrassing to have your future mother-in-law say such a thing to her son and myself. Wufei was nothing short of a monk. He wouldn't know what to do with a woman, even if said woman was throwing herself at him.

"Are you certain, Wufei? I mean, it's been a very long time since we've actually talked together. You may find you hate me," I said softly, slightly afraid of actually having won him. I had dreamed of being with him for so long. Now that I finally had him, I didn't know what to do. He looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Are you stupid, onna?" he asked, confirming what I had thought. "I never do what I don't want to. I thought you knew me better than that." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he was just too annoying.

"Well excuse me for thinking you were just trying to do something nice for your old friend, Wufei. Sometimes you are more infuriating than anyone else on the face of this planet, not to mention dense as well.

"Why must you do that, onna!" he snapped. I raised an eyebrow before smirking softly.

"Why, what ever do you mean, my husband-to-be?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it once more. He then blinked a couple times before turning wide eyes on me.

"This is really it, isn't it. . .we're going to be married. In other words, we're going to go through with what our mothers had planned together." I sighed and placed my right hand over my left. Hearing him say that, it kind of left me a little cold inside. Sure, he had admitted he loved me, but was it really love, or just fascination for someone he had once cared about? There was so much that happened to me that he had no clue about. Only two people knew about what happened between my mother, step-father, and I moving and my return here. Luckily, I could trust those two to never tell anyone about it. If Wufei ever heard, he'd hate me for the rest of my life, if not longer.

"You can change your mind and stop your mother before she takes this way out of hand," I said quietly, looking away from him. I may have been sick, but I wasn't insane. I would never make someone as wise as him stay with someone like me unless he wanted to. He raised one perfect eyebrow in my direction.

"'Thinking men can not be ruled'," He quoted to me. I sighed. So we had resorted to a quote war, had we?

"Ayn Rand. 'There are two perfectly good men, one dead, and the other unborn'," I shot back. He smirked, leaning closer to me then.

"Chinese Proverb," he came back with. I nodded while he gave his next one. "'What you do speaks so loudly that I can not hear what you say'." I smirked back at him, not backing down.

"Ralph Waldo Emerson," I answered, naming who had said it. I then felt my eyes gleam as I came up with a new one. "'It is the woman who chooses the man who will chose her'." He froze, mere inches from me. While he was a very scholarly young man, he was still lost when it came to modern quotes. Especially when it came to men saying things in favor of women.

"I give. I don't know who said it," he said finally, blinking and looking at me closely. I laughed and shook my head.

"Paul Geraldy. He's a more modern thinker. Seems to believe women are the brains behind every great man." Wufei snorted.

"He obviously hasn't met you yet, has he," he came back with. I laughed, leaning close and placing a kiss across his nose.

"I doubt it. Not too many people have met someone like me." Wufei nodded in agreement.

"I'll agree to that. Thank all that is holy that there is only one of you. I don't think this world could handle any more than one." I hid my hurt at his words. Sometimes Wufei didn't realize he may be smart, but words can hurt as much as the sword he loved to use. Nataku was the name he had given it. It had just shown me how much he loved his books and history. It was his favorite thing, and he had named it after an ancient God, not me. "Seeing as that's the case, I'm glad I get the one and only," he added, softly leaning down a kissing my lips in an almost non-existent caress. Almost instantly my hurt fled. It was times like this that showed exactly why I loved him. He could be very sweet, when he wanted to.

"Thank you," I said softly, feeling my cheeks heat up in answer. He lightly tapped my chin before standing up.

"You are very much welcome." He then bowed to me. "I've got things I need to do. How about we have dinner together tonight. Take some more time to get to know one another." I grinned.

"I'd enjoy that."

"Good. Then I shall see you later," that said, I watched him leave me. I drew in a deep breath and let it out. We were really going to get married. Wufei was dead set on it. I couldn't believe it! Not in all honesty. I settled down into my pillows and decided to give into my tiredness. After all, I'd only get better if I rested, and I didn't want to remain bedridden much longer.

I awoke several hours later with my bladder screaming at me to get up and take care of it or it would make my bed a very nasty place to be. I smirked and slowly attempted to get up. I found I had full command of my body now, so I got up and took care of business. I had then pulled something on and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I was just about to go in search of Houren to see how Wufei's father had taken the news when I found I didn't have far to go, for as I opened my door, I found my boss, and Wufei's father, standing on the other side, hand poised to knock.

"Mr. Chang! What brings you down here?" I asked in surprise, my eyes wide. He gave me a slight bow.

"Houren told me you were sick. She also told me about what your mother and her had decided." I swallowed. He was looking too serious for my liking.

"Would you rather we forget all about it?" I asked, my voice a little broken despite how much I pushed for indifference.

"No, nothing like that. Seems Houren was able to placate me in a most pleasing manner. Yet I had a stipulation for you." I blinked at his words. A stipulation? Why was it I wasn't liking the sound of this?

"What stipulation?" I asked, my voice back in my control. He glanced away and cleared his throat before continuing.

"At the martial arts tournament that's coming up, we have always taken first place in every event, except for the women's kata. If you can bring us first in that event this year, you can marry my son without any argument. Seeing as he wants this as well, I would hope you would do especially well." I stared at him in surprise and shock. I had never expected him to pretty much give me an ultimatum like this. Yet he had given me the one ultimatum that I would be able to manage without trouble, at least, I hoped without trouble.

"While I've always believed people should marry for love, I will agree to your words. I love your son very much, Mr. Chang. I will do what ever I have to do in order to be able to be with him." He smiled then, holding out his hand to me.

"I'm glad to see we've come to an agreement. If you'll allow a few servants into your room, they can move all your stuff upstairs. It won't do to have my future daughter-in-law down with the maids. Also, from this day foreword, unless you lose, you won't be working for me anymore. You have a dowry, admittedly a small one, but its enough to take care of your school tuition. Wufei does not need another servant. He needs an equal. I believe it's about time you started living like the last surviving Long once more." I stared at him in pure shock, yet I could do nothing more than nod in agreement, shaking his hand. I already knew I would have to eventually go back into the world I had once been a part of, I just never realized it would be this soon.

"As you wish, Mr. Chang." He nodded at my response and turned to leave.

"I shall be looking foreword to the tournament. Until later," he said, leaving me alone. I blinked once more. This was all happening so fast that I really couldn't catch up. Yet I was soon unable to focus on anything as my phone went off. I picked it up and answered with a slightly dazed tone.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Meiran? Its Clarissa. I just thought you might want to know that Duo's at the circus, playing knife thrower."_ I froze for a single second before losing it.

"WHAT? I thought Trowa did that?" I exclaimed.

_"Not tonight, Meiran. He did his disappearing act, causing Johnny to have to call in Duo as a replacement."_ I growled and looked toward the clock. He would be performing now, but I would be no less pressed to get there as quickly as I could.

"Thanks Clare. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to get my ass over there A.S.A.P." Clarissa laughed.

_"Got ya, Dragon Killer. Talk with you then._" She hung up before I could and I instantly pushed open my door and almost collided with Wufei. What was it with people standing outside my door when I'm trying to leave? Was it a male Chang family thing? I really didn't know.

"Wufei! Don't do that to me! You've scared me half to death." He blinked and looked at me with an apologetic smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you," he said. I drew in a deep breath to calm myself.

"It's all right. I know it wasn't. Yet I'll have to take a rain check on our dinner. It seems I have an emergency to handle and I can't stay here." Wufei grabbed my arm as I started past him, his eyes serious.

"What if you pass out again? You can't leave on your own," he replied. I sighed.

"Then come with me, Wufei. Yet I can't remain here. I have to go. Now!" He grabbed a jacket from the small coat rack near my door before helping me into it.

"Don't forget this. It's getting late and you're already not well." I smiled at his caring before grabbing his arm and dragging him after me.

"Come on, the bus arrives at the stop in five minutes, which gives us four and a half minutes to get there," I muttered. Wufei paused, pulling me to a stop as his unmovable body wouldn't move with me. "Wufei," I huffed. He merely raised an eyebrow and then smiled at me.

"We can take my car, onna. We'll get where you need to go quicker that way." I almost tackled him for his kindness. Instead, I turned and threw myself into his arms, hugging him close.

"Thank you so much, Wufei," I said before pressing a swift kiss to his lips and leading him to the garage. Once there, we got into his car and drove off, myself giving directions the entire way.

We arrived at the circus in plenty of time to see Duo begin throwing deadly sharp daggers at Catherine with deadly accuracy. I flinched each time one flew into the board she was standing against. My hands found Wufei's arm and began squeezing as Duo got closer and closer to his target. I feared for Duo. He had never wanted to have to throw them at someone who was living. He didn't want to hurt someone. I could see Heero across the way, speaking to Quatre. My heart remained in my throat the entire time. I hated this. Please let it go without incident.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, if you would. . ." Jonathan's words trailed off as I drew a deep relieved sigh and Duo came walking toward Wufei and myself, my eyes glued to him as I slowly let go of Wufei, knowing he must be hurting just a little after the death grip I had held on him.

"DUO! How could you do something like that?" I cried out, launching myself into his arms as he stood next to me. He hugged me, patting the top of my head.

"Hey, Mei-Mei. Clarissa told me you were sick. I'm glad to see your feeling better. I wasn't expecting to see you here." I pulled back and swiftly smacked him.

"Don't Mei-Mei me! Do you realize how worried I was about you? If you had done something stupid because of Trowa having to vanish once again, I would have killed you first, and him second," I growled. Duo held one hand to his cheek, his expression contrite. Wufei seemed to smirk from his place behind me. It was obvious he was enjoying the discomfort Duo was experiencing by being near me. Oh, he would be facing it as well, if he didn't quit taking delight at Duo's torture.

"Come on, Mei. I didn't do it because I wanted to. It was in my contract. Catherine won't throw them at anyone but Trowa. I had to be the one throwing them. It was the only way we could keep the show going," Duo argued, yet he didn't seem at all upset over the slap. After all, it happened fairly regularly between us and I never hit him as sharply as I could hit someone. Wufei was the only one to ever face the full fury of my hits.

"Oh really, well we'll see about that. Wufei's lawyers will clear this mess up." He jumped, glancing at me with a look of conceit. Oh, that was the Wufei I really remembered.

"Who said you could use my lawyers?" he asked tautly. I turned to him, only instead of using my fists, I used the one weapon I knew worked. I gave him the biggest tearful expression I knew I could pull off.

"Please Wufei! You can't leave him like this. If he hurts someone he'll be hurting ten times worse and then I'll be hurting," I pleaded. He sighed and grumbled under his breath before answering.

"Fine. . .if we must." I turned and threw myself into his arms, cuddling him a moment before turning back to Duo. I was fairly certain he was knocked off balance by that, but I had other things to focus on at the moment.

"See, so we can clear this up and correct it fairly quickly," I told him. Duo dropped his hand and gave me a wide smile. I couldn't help but smile in return as I finally was able to relax entirely and not feel fear clog my throat. He opened his arms and I threw myself into them, holding him close. Quietly, so hopefully no one could hear me but Duo, I added, "Don't ever do that again. I refuse to have you fear a repeat of what had to happen for me." He hugged me and kissed my cheek before setting me back down, of which I hadn't realized I was off my feet, and nodding.

"I know this, Mei. That's why I took a lot of care before I acted. Don't go paranoid on me, Mei-Mei. All's cool. Catherine is really good at remaining still. I didn't fear it as much as if it had been Heero, who had volunteered for that place, I might add. So don't over react." I sighed and found myself leaning back in complete relief. I glanced back as I felt a warm presence at my back and I smiled up at Wufei.

"Thank you, Wufei. Thank you so much for getting me here. For humoring me. And most of all, for being here for me right now." He nodded, not saying anything. Duo gave me a questioning look and I, in turn, grinned at him. I wouldn't let him know if things were perfect for the two of us or not. After all, I still had to win the women's kata at the tournament later this month in order to win Wufei's father's permission. Yet for now, things were as good as they could be at this very moment. There would come a time when Wufei would have to know what Duo, Trowa, and I already knew. Tonight wasn't that time though. Tonight was simply a time for friends to enjoy themselves. "How about we all go get something to eat, Duo's treat," I said. Duo tried to look hurt by my words, but I knew he was pleased by them as well.

"I refuse to allow Maxwell to pay for anything for me," Wufei grumbled. I chuckled while Duo gave Wufei the eye.

"What's the matter, Wuffles, afraid I'll actually go broke on your expensive appetite?" he asked. He glared over at Duo from behind me, one possessive arm coming to rest across my waist.

"Fine, pay for us, Maxwell. When you do go broke, don't cry to me," Wufei snarled, obviously hating that nickname. It was the perfect opportunity to tease him.

"Wuffles? I didn't know you were named after a breakfast food," I said, a smirk on my lips. Wufei turned his glare on me then.

"Don't even, onna. I may have no control over Maxwell, but I have some say about what you say." I laughed loudly, sharing a look with Duo, who was laughing outright.

"Yeah right, Wuffles. The day she listens to a man is the day I go straight." Wufei blinked while I tried not to fall over laughing. In other words, it would never happen, and Wufei and I both knew it. I wasn't one to listen to someone telling me not to do something. In fact, I usually did the very opposite. It was the curse of us Long women. We were stubborn to the core.

"Come on. Lets go get Heero and Quatre, as well as find Trowa and see if we can't all go enjoy some good food," I said, leading the way around the back of the tent to the others, in a way, hoping we'd all be going. Wufei needed to interact with people more, I needed to do something crazy to calm down completely, and I was certain Duo wanted to unwind from the nerves he had built up during the show. All in all, it was the best idea I could come up with.


	6. Chapter 6

Quiet Chatter(revised with new co-author insert)

Chapter 6: Wufei POV

The six of us ended up going to dinner after the show and I was surprised that Maxwell actually lived up to his word when he said it was his treat. What wasn't surprising was that he took us all to a retro, 50's style burger place where the waitresses wore thigh-length pink and blue dresses with white aprons and a white ribbon tied into a bow around their pony tails. Also, it seemed that part of the uniform involved white roller skates with wheels matching the dress.

The jukebox in the corner played nothing but oldies and the floor was tiled with a classic black and white checker pattern. The tables and chairs had a pastel pink and blue theme and from the ceiling hung old vinyl records on fishing line.

"This is a very nice place," Quatre said as we all crammed into a round booth in the corner.

"How did you find it?" Heero asked.

Duo just shrugged, grinning impishly, "You can't expect me to give away all of my secrets, can you?"

Just then, a waitress arrived on her skates, notepad at the ready to get our drink orders. She took them, after giving us the menus, then skated away to get our beverages. I had to admit, I liked the service here.

"Don't you be looking at those girls in the short skirts, Wufei," Meiran warned, crossing her arms.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Onna, will you stop? I am not looking at them."

Quatre giggled as he snuggled closer to Trowa, who conveniently, took the seat that allowed him a quick exit. I supposed being around Maxwell so much trained him to keep himself in the position of a quick getaway.

"What's so funny, Blondie?" I asked, rather peeved at Meiran's suggestion that I had wandering eyes.

"Nothing," he squeaked.

"Oh no, you don't, Q-bean," Duo said, grinning, "I wanna laugh too. Spill."

"It's just," he giggled again, "Wufei is practically a monk, vow of celibacy and all, and Meiran is scolding him. I doubt he's ever ogled anyone in his entire life!"

There were snickers going around the table, Quatre giggling, and Duo laughing and nodding as if in agreement.

"Dishonorable!" I glared at them all. "Just because I prefer not to degrade anyone by 'ogling' as you call it, doesn't give you license to mock me!"

Moodily, I propped my menu up and began scanning the selections, ignoring my so called friends, their boyfriends, and Meiran.

A few minutes passed and the waitress came back with our drinks and took up our orders. I refused to give up my menu-made fort and kept the laminated paper propped upright in defiance… until the first projectile flew over my barrier and hit me square on the nose. Looking at the offending object, I noticed it was the paper wrapper of a straw and peeked over my menu fort to find Maxwell grinning from ear to ear, straw in his mouth.

"This means WAR!" I declared as I ripped the paper from my straw around the middle and taking away one end, leaving the other half of it on the straw. I placed the uncovered part of the straw in my mouth, took aim, and blew through it, causing the paper on the other end to fly over my menu and land in Duo's hair.

He retaliated by grabbing a sugar packet, getting it nice and soggy in his root beer, and flinging it at me. That didn't sit well with me since it landed on my napkin, ruining it so I fished out an ice cube from my iced tea with my spoon and used the spoon as a catapult to send the ice cube sailing through the air and to my great amusement, into his shirt.

I watched as he squirmed about trying to get it out while Quatre and Trowa just laughed. That's when Heero got involved and grabbed the lemon off of HIS iced tea and squirting it at me, getting just a little of it in my eye. I clutched my eye, but realized it hadn't really got in, but it was too late for Yuy. By now, Meiran had joined our little battle since the odds were now two on one, and grabbed the discarded lemon. She gathered the seeds and began flicking them into Heero and Duo's hair mercilessly as they both tried to duck and cover.

"HEY," Duo squeaked at Quatre and Trowa, "Don't just sit there, HELP US!"

Quatre laughed a little, snuggling Trowa, "No way. You're on your own. We've decided to be Switzerland."

"Thanks a lot, Quat!" Duo grumbled.

Unfortunately, the diner table war was ended in a draw as the waitress came back, giving us a dirty look for being so loud and messing up the table so much. I supposed I couldn't really fault the woman, after all, Duo was so juvenile.

We ate our meal in relative peace with only just a handful of fries, three tater tots, a pickle slice and a few shreds of lettuce sacrificed to the now muted diner table war, but I believe we won since Duo got a piece of a tater tot stuck in his hair without him noticing for about twenty minutes.

It wasn't until desert that I noticed that rodent had come along with us. That just had to violate some sort of health code, but it remained hidden from plain view, only eating the nuts Trowa managed to scrape off the top of the banana split he and Quatre shared. Duo ordered a root beer float while Meiran ordered cherry cola float. Heero asked for some peach cobbler, and I enjoyed my mango and wheat grass smoothie.

I had never expected our little group to become so large. In fact, I thought it was kind of strange the way that we all paired off with someone at roughly the same time. Coincidence just didn't begin to cover the weirdness of it all.

I watched my friends chattering quietly with each other, with the exception of Trowa. He was a quiet kind of guy, and I liked him because of it. He didn't get on my nerves, he didn't purposely try to ruffle my feathers, and he didn't seem to be jumping at the opportunity to take advantage of Quatre. The fact that he had given Quatre a present at all was a feat in and of itself.

It was hard to shop for people like Quatre that can get the best of anything they want. I liked it that the man was trying. I didn't agree with their preferences, but as Aristotle once said, "It is the mark of an educated mind to be able to entertain a thought without accepting it." And I pride myself on being educated. Just because I didn't accept the way of life my friends had chosen, didn't mean I wasn't going to accept them as the people they were and tolerate our differences.

In all honesty, it's the dynamics of our group that keep me interested. We are nothing alike, any of us. Meiran and I squabble over every little thing, Duo and I just can't stop being argumentative, Heero and I have very little in common, as do Quatre and I, and as for Trowa, I don't know him well enough to tell… but I doubt I have anything in common with a circus worker.

I inwardly sighed, knowing that my mind was taking the scenic route in my thoughts. I really wanted to get the nerve up to give Meiran something very special to me. Inside my pocket, was the ring that I was going to give her for our engagement.

Granted, it was a bit sudden and she just found out about our betrothal today, but I had been thinking about it for a long time. I hadn't known about the Long Family downfall, and I was expecting Meiran to come back ready to marry me when we turned twenty one. I knew that my marriage to her was imminent, so I took the liberty of having a ring made especially for her.

I realized that there was a big chance it wouldn't fit, but after consulting with my mother today, she assured me that it would. I took her word on it since mother and jewelry seem to have a special bond.

Sitting in a black velvet box in my pocket was a ring made to match my family ring. Mine was a heavy platinum dragon coiled around my finger, holding a miniature of the family crest in it's claws. The ring I had fashioned for Meiran, was similar, but more feminine. It wasn't nearly as bulky and it lacked the family crest. Hers was a platinum serpentine dragon that coiled around twice with emeralds for eyes.

I had the inside of the ring engraved with the words, _Meiran, my friend, my partner, my life, _in traditional Chinese characters, and I felt very strongly about the meaning behind those words.

I cleared my throat and looked around the table, taking a breath as the conversations stopped.

"I…" I cleared my throat and began again, "I would like to take advantage of us being gathered together in good company to make an announcement."

Trowa and Heero raised an eyebrow, Duo tried not to giggle, Quatre looked interested, and Meiran was doing a poor job at hiding her curiosity.

"Meiran and I are engaged as per our parents' wish, but I'd like to have some say in the matter if I may," Turning to Meiran, I blushed slightly, and slid out of the booth. I dropped to one knee, pulling out the velvet box from my pocket, and in one swift motion I flicked it open. "Long Meiran, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked.

I had never imagined the feeling that was currently riding through me. I felt my pulse quicken and my heart pound heavily in my chest. I felt as if ants had taken to crawling through my veins as a swarm of butterflies assaulted my stomach.

I held my breath for a moment, letting it out in relief as I saw Meiran nod, her voice muffled by the clapping and cheering of the entire restaurant.

(As a side note: this added part came from a very talented woman who will possibly help me with the rest of this series. That is, unless Jess decides to come back. So, read what happened afterward and let me know if she's a keeper. Once that's known, then we can keep these series moving along.)

"Oh Wufei! The ring, it's beautiful!" Meiran exclaimed as I slipped it on her finder, once the excitement had calmed down. "It's the perfect size too."

Quatre spoke up, "I think we should hold a little get together. An engagement party! How about 3 weeks from this weekend? We can have presents and we can hold it at the safe house."

I smiled, nodding, but to my surprise Meiran spoke up. "I can't. That's the weekend of the tournament I'll be competing in."

I looked at her and felt shocked. "What do you mean you're competing in the tournament?" I asked loudly.

"Perhaps we should leave this discussion until later," Quatre commented, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Absolutely not." I felt quite put out that she hadn't talked to me, or told me about this. "I don't want you competing in that tournament. Period." I turned back to my desert, feeling confident the discussion was over.

"But I have to, Wufei! If I don't, then I can't win first for the Chang Dojo and your father's approval of our engagement!" She said frantically.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She expected to fight for **my **hand in marriage? This was unacceptable I felt the need to leave the table and this nightmarish situation. "Excuse me." I stood up and walked away from the table. I could not believe the nerve of that woman! How dare she try and defy convention and tradition?

"Wufei!"

Unsurprised by her following me, I still didn't want to talk to her. "Go back inside." I heard the ice in my own tone.

I heard her stop walking. Good, I thought, perhaps she was going to follow convention for once and listen to me.

Oh how wrong I was.

"CHANG WUFEI! You... you... MAN!"

I stopped and turned around, slowly facing her. Her dark eyes were glaring at me with rage. "Is that really such a bad thing? Being a man? Not wanting my WOMAN to enter in a tournament for MY hand in marriage? I should be in a tournament for YOU! Not the other way around. It's just not right!"

"Who said we still lived in the stone age? I can protect myself. I don't need a MAN to do it for me!" Her tone spoke of how annoyed she was by my words.

I felt all my anger boiling over. Why didn't she understand? What kind of a man would I be if I allowed my future wife to fight for me? "If I'm not SUPPOSED to protect you, then what AM I going to do? I'm going to be your HUSBAND! PROVIDE for you, LOVE you, PROTECT YOU!" I shouted at her and turned around feeling the need to get into the car and get away from this.

"Who said I wanted to be barefoot in the kitchen and pregnant, Wuffles! Maybe I want to PROVIDE for you! Maybe I want US to protect each other! To LOVE EACH OTHER!"

I turned on her. "OF COURSE WE WILL LOVE EACH OTHER! I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO FIGHT FOR ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE TO PROTECT ME!" I yelled all this at her and as I saw her glaring at me, I saw the strength and beauty in her. I looked up at the sky and realized something. She is one of the strongest people I have ever met. And that scares me a little. "You don't understand, Mei," I said softly, still looking up at the stars. "I don't know how to be protected. I don't know how to do anything other that what I know I can do." I decided to take a chance and tell her my thoughts. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met Mei, but that doesn't change what I feel."

She was silent a moment before she answered me. "Why can't you trust me to be able to do this for us? My honor is at stake. As is my family's. So is your families... and so is yours. It took a lot for your father to accept me. If this is all he asks of me, then I shall give it to him."

Dammit. Why did everything she said have to make sense? I felt a headache coming on and put a hand on my head. I needed to sit down, and decided to just sit on the curb. It was below me to do something so base, but at the moment I didn't care. I exhaled a long breath and looked up at her. "You really need to do this, don't you?" I looked down and sighed. "Don't answer that. I know the answer. I... I just feel like the role should be reversed and I should be the one doing this. It's hard for me to accept." I heard her laugh and sit down next to me. The warmth of her body next to mine was calming.

"Since when have I ever followed things as they were meant to be?"

"True enough," I answered with a small laugh. I looked at her. "I want you to know I'll be there with you, and I... I guess I'll just have to accept you fighting for my hand." Looking into her ebony eyes I felt a new emotion. Like if she wanted, she could reach in my chest and just pull out my heart, perhaps even tear it apart if she wished. I didn't like it, so I decided to bring things back to even footing. "Though if you expect ME to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, you are dreaming woman!"

Meiran laughed, "You would make big money if you could be the first pregnant man."

I made a face and shook my head. "I'd rather not have the extra money and not be pregnant, thank you very much." She giggled and I smiled at her. Bumping shoulders with her, I felt a sharp pain on my arm. "Ouch, what's that?" I pulled up my sleeve to reveal to both of us a nasty palm sized bruise and five little finger bruises around it. It was an ugly yellow and brown color. I looked at Meiran and saw the blush rising in her cheeks. "Sorry about that. I was so worried about Duo that I guess I got carried away..."

I smiled at her. "It's alright. It doesn't hurt. Much. But he looked alright to me in the restaurant."

"He... he doesn't like to toss knives at people. At live targets in general."

Interesting. Curious and intrigued, I wanted to ask more, but seeing her dark look, I decided not to probe. "I can't imagine I would like it either. When you have a sword in your hand, you are in complete control, but with a throwing knife, there is no telling what might happen."

I looked back at the restaurant and heard her murmur, "Any weapon is deadly, whether it is in your hands or not."

I stood up and reached my hand out to her. "We should go back inside. I need to apologize, and we should show our friends that we are a happy couple as well as a hotheaded one."

"Are we a happy couple?" She asked me as she stood up.

"I'm happy." I said smiling at her. "Are you happy?"

She nodded. "I'm happy." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. It surprised me, but I was pleased.

"That would be the definition of happy couple then," I said smirking and reached to hold her hand.

I smiled and blushed slightly when I head her shy "Wufei... Thanks." Sneaking a glance at her, I saw some pink in her cheeks as well.

Opening the door of the restaurant for her, I gave her a soft kiss on the lips and she blushed again. I smiled and we walked into the restaurant where I immediately heard Maxwell's loud call of "Way to go, Mei-Mei! I want one too!"

As we walked toward the booth I heard him exclaim "Ouch! Aw, Q-bean! I was just playing!"

Aha. So Quatre still stepped on people's feet where they were less than polite and Maxwell had just learned this. I whispered to Meiran as we approached, "Quatre steps on people's feet when they are impolite and Maxwell just felt it." She giggled.

"Hee-chan! Your friend is being mean to me!" Duo said with a pout as Meiran and I sat down.

"Well, I assure you he wouldn't if he didn't like you, Duo. Quatre's just that kind of person."

Meiran slid into her seat and I slid down next to her as she turned to Quatre. "Thank you, Mr. Winner, I can handle Duo on my own though." She shook a finger in Duo's direction, "Duo, if you don't behave, I'll tell Clare what you did last week at the mall."

I raised my eyebrows in amusement as Heero asked "And what is this? I'm curious myself," just as Quatre said "Ooh, I love blackmail!"

I smiled as I watched Meiran tap her chin thoughtfully, "Now should I tell or shouldn't I?"

"Come on, Mei-Mei! Don't you dare!"

"So tell!" Quatre interjected.

She smiled at me. "It's nothing really. But Clare's terrible when it comes to things like this. She'd never let him live it down." She said to the other guys.

"What are you talking about? YOU don't let me live it down, either!"

Heero sent me a pointed look at said "We know someone like that, don't we Wufei?" I nodded and we both sent pointed looks at Quatre, who eeped and blushed slightly.

Duo sat back and crossed his arms "I just know you're gonna tell them anyway."

"Yep!" Meiran said with a smirk. "Duo went to a dress shop with me one day. He got so bored he allowed the sales woman there to think he was a girl and tried on over twelve outfits... including a pale black bikini. When the woman found out he was a guy, she asked him out on a date...as did her boss, who had been taking with Duo from the beginning. Too bad he was an old man of fifty," she finished with a laugh.

"A black bikini, huh?" Heero asked.

I felt it coming long before it did, and I tried to hide it, but I just couldn't. I burst out laughing. I heard Heero and Quatre join in and heard Maxwell's "Go ahead, laugh it up." But it was too funny. I tried to gain composure, but all I had to do was look up at Maxwell's stubborn pout and Heero's shaking shoulders as he laughed on the table and I was cracking up again.

Eventually I composed myself and looked at Maxwell's hurt face. "I apologize, Max-err, Duo. I imagined the saleswoman's face and the bikini and I'm not sure what came over me. I'm sorry to have hurt you."

"Go ahead, laugh it up, Wuffles. I don't want to see this ever again."

Meiran leaned in close to me. "I'll tell you more stories, later. I've got a ton of them." She whispered.

"I can't wait." I whispered back. I sat up and looked around the table. "I'd like to apologize to everyone actually, for storming out a little while ago. It was juvenile and immature. I am sorry."

Duo nodded at me and then turned his attention to Meiran, "Don't you dare tell any more of those tales, Mei-Mei." He looked at me again and smiled this time. "Don't sweat it Wuffles. Everyone is allowed a moment like that."

I nodded. "Perhaps, but I try not to take them." I looked down at my watch. "It's getting late. Should we call for the check now, or wait a little longer?"

Maxwell raised his arm and the waitress walked over with the bill. He pulled some money out of his wallet and handed it to her."Keep the change for the tip." He said to her with a smile.

"Thank you sir, that's quite generous!" She exclaimed.

"It's for putting up with us." He said smiling at her. She left and he turned back to the table.

Meiran punched him in the arm. "Oi, Duo. Knock it off already. I think we can all tell you can charm anyone."

I looked at Maxwell. "You didn't have to pay for that alone." I said flatly, but feeling Meiran's arm at my side, I said "But thank you for doing so, anyways."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

I smiled at him. "You have proven to be a true man of your word... or even a man of someone else's word as well." I said with a specific look at Meiran who blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop it. Both of ya!"

I smiled at her, and began helping her into her coat. "Never, my dear."

Maxwell laughed and said to her "Oh man, you've met your match!"

"Moron," was her single word reply. What I really loved was the raspberry she blew at him.

"Very mature," I whispered to her, and she lightly punched my side.

"Come on, Duo," Heero said, as they stood up.

"See all of ya later!" Duo called as Heero pulled him out of the restaurant.

Quatre and Trowa stood up as well, and Trowa hugged Meiran while Quatre and I just watched. "Time for us to leave as well. Goodnight you two. And congratulations," Quatre said as we all walked towards the door.

I looked at Meiran and offered her my arm, "Shall we?" I asked motioning towards my car.

She nodded and took my arm. "Thank you Wuffles," she whispered as we walked through the night to my car.

I leaned down towards her. "You are welcome, Mei-Mei," I said with a small smile.

"Did you just resort to nicknames, Dragon?"

"Perhaps I did. Maybe I should spend less time with Maxwell. That might alleviate the problem." I teased her as I opened the door for her.

When I got into the car she looked at me seriously. "He's a dear Wufei. I happen to spend a lot of time with him, so you'll have to get used to him."

I smiled at her and started the car. "I'm sure with time it will be no problem at all." I pulled away from the curb and began driving towards home, happier than I had been in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Quiet Chatter_**:

_Chapter Seven; Meiran POV:_

I closed my eyes as Wufei drove me home. There had been so much that had occurred today. I would never have imagined so much could happen. First I had found myself engaged to the man I have been in love with for so long, then his father tells me I will only have his blessing if I win the women's kata, which was followed by finding out Duo was forced to throw knives at someone, and it was all topped off with the restaurant.

When Wufei had formally proposed to me before everyone, I had felt my heart increase it's pace and my breathing seemed to hitch in my throat. It was all happening all so fast and it had been just a short time ago when I had thought I was doomed to be alone. Or perhaps even someone who would have to settle for friendship over a relationship.

Among the congratulations of our friends, I had tried to let him know I couldn't say yes for certain. That if I didn't earn his father's approval that we wouldn't be able to get married. But he had looked so nervous and worried, even with the engagement already settled. I hadn't the heart to say no and shatter his hopeful gaze. So I had nodded when he couldn't hear me over everyone and the look he gave me then was priceless.

Yet there was a dark secret in my past. There was something of which only my two closest friends and Mrs. Chang knew about. Having her blessing about the marriage had been surprising, because usually high class families like Wufei's usually wanted someone as pure as they were born. Sadly, I wasn't that any more. I could never go back to being that either.

I had been stubborn and foolish that night. I had been walking home from the restaurant after a rather long shift. Believing I was invincible and incapable of falling pray to the low lives that frequently wandered the streets between where the restaurant and the Chang home was. It was stupid of me. . .I admit. . .but until that night, I truly believed I was skilled enough to protect myself from anything. But I had found out how wrong I was as my life came crashing down around me.

Two men had suddenly slunk out of the shadows and grabbed me. One took my arms while the other took my legs. I was now completely defenseless. I hated it and I screamed until a third man came out and covered my mouth with his hand. Even now, I could still remember their words.

"Well, well, well boys. It looks like the pretty little Asian flower we always see at the Golden Dragon has decided to come to us. And gee, I didn't even order take-out." The two men with him snickered and I had felt real fear for the first time in my life. The ribbons were torn from my hair and my clothes were roughly ripped from my body.

I had continued to scream, even through the hand that covered my mouth. Yet once he violated me in a way I would have never allowed anyone near me. . .except for my husband. . .he had soon began to get careless. One man held my arms while the other held my legs open. I could still remember them begging for their turns with my body. I was crying and still yelling and eventually, the one who was keeping me muffled began to enjoy himself so much that he forgot to keep his hand over my mouth. I screamed as loud as I could manage, earning me a slap for my trouble.

That was when the ones I call friend and guardian angel arrived. Trowa had swept in like an avenging angel and took out to of them with almost blinding speed. Duo had also done his part. Yet I soon found myself on the receiving end of a gun. I swallowed and closed my eyes, knowing it would be my last moments. My mind had instantly flashed to Wufei. . .and how much I would miss out on. Then I felt a body fall on top of me.

I had squeaked and moved out from under him almost instantly. Trowa, who I now knew was almost impossible to ruffle, came over to me and placed his shirt around me, trying to spare me some modesty. Duo stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. I could tell he was battling with himself over what he had done. He had killed. . .and to protect me. The gun was still in the mans grip, and the knife sticking in his head told me all I needed to know about what Duo had done to him.

I had found myself unmindful of what had happened to me. Sure, it had been rape and a violation of my body, but these boys had just become part of something bigger. While I knew I could heal and my body wouldn't suffer overly from this, they would be hurting far worse if I didn't do something. Thus, I had walked over to Duo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not a killer, Duo Maxwell. You are a savior. Although I wasn't fully spared the pain of what occurred, I was spared my life. I do not want it to come at the cost of yours," I had told him. He had looked at me with the widest and most serious violet gaze I have ever seen from him in my life.

I had then walked over to Trowa, knowing he was in need of words as much as Duo had been.

"And don't even begin to think that if you had just been quicker at beating those men up you could have spared any killing. He was dead set on killing one of us before something occurred. This just goes to show that you at least cared enough to stop them in the first place. To me. . .that is worth everything."

Trowa had then looked at me with wonder in his eyes. Yet neither one of the boys could say anything before the police had arrived. I don't think any of us really know who called them, but it was obvious that one look at me and everything that had gone on, including the killing, had been in self defense. Even once this went to court, of which only Houren had been there for me. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had been there for Duo while Jonathan and Catherine had been there for Trowa. I hadn't really wanted to tell Houren at all. Yet, the police wouldn't let me go until they were certain I had someone to take care of me.

Houren had come to the police station and cried when she saw me. She even brought me a change of clothes. Watching her cry, I had began to cry as well, and we held one another as we did. It had been very humbling to see her break down like that. She was always the perfect vision of a traditional Chinese wife, with the exception that her husband never asked her to be any less of who she was. She was very much how I wanted to be for Wufei.

"Meiran?" Wufei's voice floated into my ears and brought me from my memories. I blinked my eyes and looked over at him, and then around us. I noticed we were back at him home and I smiled softly.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off, Wufei," I said with a soft blush staining my cheeks. I hadn't expected that. Not one bit. I had always cared about him and now with my memories seeming to want me to remember what I had yet to tell him, I was slightly terrified. If Wufei found out I wasn't the perfect, flawless gem he had first known, would he call off everything? It was something I was very nervous to find out. . .and reluctant to speak of as well.

"It's all right. You've had a rather exciting day, after all." I smiled and got out of the car at the same time he did. He came around to my side and as he took my arm, we walked into the house together. We were, as I caught a glance of us in a mirror that was near the front door, a picture perfect couple. Too bad there were inner secrets that the mirror hid from everyone but the one who was being reflected. Minor flaws that the glass just couldn't reflect.

"Meiran? Are you all right?" Houren asked as she came out of the drawing room off to our right, worry was etched across her classic Chinese features. I blinked.

"Of course, Houren. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, letting go of Wufei and moving over to her. "Did something happen?" She looked over at Wufei before looking back at me.

"They allowed Rodney Wilson and Carl Wilkes parole," she whispered, low enough that only we could hear one another. I blinked, my eyes wide. The one who had held the arms, Rodney, and the one who had held my feet, Carl, seemed to be better behaved in prison that I ever could have imagined.

"I see. I assume you believe them to be wanting some form of revenge?" I asked. Houren looked from her son to me. I knew what she was getting at. I would be safer if Wufei knew. I closed my eyes in hesitation. I really didn't want him to know about this. Hell, I didn't want to know about this. Yet I had suffered through it and thus it was up to me to be able to handle such things. It was my life. He would have to find out sooner or later, before we could marry. But I somehow wished this really could be later, instead of now.

"I believe they will be after Duo, Trowa, and you, Meiran." I sighed and looked from my husband-to-be to my mother-in-law-to-be. This had been such a wonderful night too. Too bad there always had to be something day to round it out. Things had been going way too well lately.

"I see," I answered. I then turned back to Wufei. "I believe someplace where we can sit down would be in order. This isn't a little story I have to tell." He looked at me with a serious gaze and nodded. We then followed Houren back into the drawing room. It had a single wall full of books, most of them were various types of law and other such business books. I had found some of them rather interesting when I had time to look through them. Taking a seat beside Houren on the love seat, Wufei sat in the high backed chair across from us.

"What is this news that I have to know?" he asked, staring at me as if I was about to feed him to the wolves. Too bad that was almost a very accurate description.

"Duo, Trowa, and I met in a rather awkward way. You see, they stumbled upon me as I was being raped. They then saved me. Duo even going so far as killing the one who had been doing the rape with a throwing knife. It was been found as self defense and the other two had been thrown in jail with possibility of parole for good behavior." I stopped speaking and looked over at Houren, who knew I wouldn't be able to say the rest.

"I recieved a call today to alert Meiran and I about the two accomplises getting out today. Aparently, they wanted to make certain Meiran knew they would possibly be heading this way." I watched Wufei the entire time. His expression was so closed I couldn't tell what was going on in that mind of his. As Houren and I sat there, we could only hope he wouldn't hate me when this was all over.


	8. Chapter 8

Quiet Chatter

Chapter 8

Wufei POV

I swallowed as the information seeped through my brain. Was this all some sort of joke? If it was, it was a very cruel joke Mother and Meiran were playing on me.

I took another breath, trying to calm my raging emotions. I was caught between anger and guilt and hate and fear… but most of all betrayal and revenge.

How could they have not told me about this sooner? How long ago did this happen? If the culprits hadn't gotten out, how long would it have taken for them to tell me about this?

"Wufei?" One of the two traitorous women had the audacity to talk to me now. I needed space. I needed to think, to vent.

"I appreciate the information you two have neglected to tell me until just now," I said tightly through clenched teeth. I really needed to calm down before I did anything stupid.

"Wu-" I raised my hand, silencing them both. "I need some time to think. Do not come looking for me."

With one fluid motion, I stood up and left the room my private dojo, which had its very own rock garden, making it a perfect meditation spot. Upon reaching it, I hopped on to one of the larger rocks, without disturbing the sand, of course, and sat down to meditate.

I was well aware of my temper, so I was taught from a very early age various calming techniques to control said temper and remain in balance. Breathing in and holding my breath, I examined each and every one of my emotions.

Anger:

I was angry that someone dared to touch what was mine. I was angry that Meiran had been harmed, that she had been taken against her will. I was angry that I hadn't known of her pain and that I hadn't been able to protect her. I was angry that she didn't trust me enough to tell me about this sooner.

But what would I have done? I hadn't even noticed my Meiran living in my house for all the years that she had been here. If I had known what had happened to the servant girl, I would have probably pitied her and pressed for a harsher sentence, but only because it would be a slight to the Chang house hold to have had one of our servants injured like that.

Guilt:

I felt guilty that I would have looked down upon her had I known sooner. I felt guilty that I couldn't have done anything. I felt guilty that they had been right in not telling me sooner because I would have normally been the arrogant bastard everyone says I am and not really given it much thought after everything was over and done with.

Why did they have to be right about me anyway?

Hate:

I hated myself for not being there to protect her, my future wife. What kind of man am I that I didn't protect my future wife? Am I even a man at all if I'm not there to protect her? I've already failed and I haven't even begun.

I hated the men that did such an atrocity to what's mine. I hated them with all my being and I swore to myself that if they even so much as came close to Meiran, I would kill them. They would never touch her again. As far as I was concerned, that privilege was mine and mine alone.

Fear:

Yes, I was afraid. I was afraid of not being around if those two thugs decided to make an appearance. I was afraid that I would be unable to protect her, to spare her any more pain. I was afraid of it happening to her again. I was afraid of what would happen to Meiran if she ever did see those men again.

I need to protect her. She's MINE.

Betrayal:

I felt betrayed that just about everyone seemed to know except me. Duo and Trowa were there, and they had probably told their significant others. Meiran was the victim and Mother seemed to already know. Did father already know? Is that why he was making her prove herself? Did he think he had to make her prove herself in order to marry me? That BASTARD! How dare he do that to my future wife after all she's been through! I decided then, that regardless of the outcome, I'd find a way to convince him to let her marry me.

Meiran is my betrothed and that's final. If he didn't like it, then he shouldn't have written up the contract to begin with.

Revenge:

Revenge would be sweet. If those men came close to my Meiran again, I'd make sure they either didn't come out of it alive, or got a lifetime in prison. Prisoners, from what I've heard don't like rapists, and I could find a way to make it known that Meiran was technically a child when they initially did the crime. Prisoners REALLY hate child molesters and make life a living hell for them.

For now, I was going to find a way to coax father into filing a restraining order to protect Meiran.

Taking in a deep breath, I held it for a moment then let it out completely. I was ready. I had identified and categorized my jumbled thoughts and emotions and I had even come up with a plan of action.

Step 1: Get a restraining order

Step 2: Never let Meiran be alone

Step 3: Train with Meiran with the specific intent to ward off any sexual attacks.

I opened my eyes and noticed it seemed to be a lot later than I had anticipated. I got up from my rock and hopped off gracefully. I took the time to shake my legs, as they had seemed to have fallen asleep then went off to find Meiran.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**_Quiet Chatter_**

_Chapter Nine; Meiran POV:_

I had watched him storm out of the room and my throat felt tight. That wasn't how I had wanted this to go. Then again, it wasn't very far off from what I had been expecting. So why did it hurt so much when he had simply acted as I had expected? I mean, this was the man I had come to know so well, wasn't it?

"Don't worry, Meiran. I'm certain he's just gone somewhere to meditate and think things over," Houren said softly, patting my hand. I nodded and looked down at my hands. I dearly hoped she was correct in that way of thinking.

"Are you certain we should have told him?" I asked, looking up to meet Houren's gaze.

"Wufei loves you, Meiran. He would want you to be protected. Of that, I am certain." I nodded. I was fairly certain of that as well. Yet would he want to do the protecting himself, or would he leave it to the Chang bodyguards that were always around. It's sad to say, but I really would prefer neither at the moment. I was so much better than the bodyguards. Sparing with them in my free time had shown me that. Of course, I had taken my training a whole lot more seriously once the rape had happened, even going so far as to learn dirty ways to protect myself.

"I hope you are right, Houren. Yet I find this day has been too much for me and I must go to my room and rest." Houren nodded and hugged me once we were standing.

"Of course, dear. Get some sleep. We can worry anew on this tomorrow." I sighed softly and nodded. Of course it would have to be worried over tomorrow. There was no way this was going to be dropped so suddenly. I then bowed to her and headed off to my room. Yet one of the maids stopped me along the way to tell me my things had been moved to a room upstairs. More fitting for a future bride to the Chang heir, I was told. I blinked. How little everyone in this house truly knew.

I sighed once more and headed for the room I had been told to go to. This was all becoming just a little too much for me to handle. Why was it people had to see me differently. I was still a maid here. I was still just like everyone else. Until I was actually married to Wufei, I would never be anything near what Houren was and what Wufei needed. If I was honest with myself, there was nothing I could do about it at this moment and time, and I wasn't allowed to go to work. I hated this so much I wanted to punch something.

Stopping in my new room, which looked almost exactly like my old one, except bigger, I pulled off my clothes and grabbed one of several gi's I had hanging in my closet. Once I was dressed and my hair was pulled back into a rather tight and unyielding braid, I headed on downstairs for the exercise room. I was going to pound my frustration out of myself if it was the last thing I did. I didn't like it when I had to confront my demons. Some of them were more than I liked and I refused to have to fight them more than once in my life.

For some reason, this one wasn't about to die with just one fight under the belt. It wanted a rematch that I truly wasn't about to give it, and yet was powerless to stop from happening. Why is it that the worst things in ones life almost always come out when the happiest of moments occur?

Reaching the exercise room, I started with some warm-up stretches and such. I refused to have myself hurting later just because I had happened to be upset at the time. Once I was done with that, I moved on to the large bag that hung in the center of the room. It was perfect for kicking and punching and I was going to make it die a horrible death this evening.

I started with punches. First a few beginning ones and then working up to the higher difficulty ones. The more complex, the more energy I expended. The more energy I used, the harder the bag was hit. The harder the bag was hit, the more it shook. That was all I needed. I wanted to see the bag move as far from me as possible with the power of my hits alone.

Once I was finished with my punches, I moved on to kicks. Now these were more deadly. The bag shook and swung as the kicks became harder and more powerful. I had always valued my strength. As a woman, I would naturally be weaker than a man by default. Yet with work, I was now on par with men and able to deal just as much damage as they could. Yet, it was training and hard work that had eventually accomplished that. Nothing more.

I was so intent on kicking the bag as hard and as far from me as I could, that I didn't hear anyone come in. When a light touch fell on my shoulder, I retaliated instinctively. My leg swung out and connected with a warm body. I heard a 'oomph' and I gasped as I noticed who I had just kicked.

Lying on the floor, hand to his stomach, was Wufei. He seemed to have closed his eyes and was trying to collect his breath so that he didn't have trouble doing what came naturally to him. I gasped and rushed over to him, my dark eyes wide with concern.

"Oh, Wufei, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" I stopped as he held a hand up to silence me. He seemed to meditate for a few more moments before opening his eyes, ebony eyes seemingly a little mirthful.

"I don't believe I'll need to teach you how to protect yourself. I think I was just hit by a demolition truck," Wufei said once he was able to breath normally. I smiled softly at his words, glad he wasn't angry with me.

"I used to find training as a waste of time, until the rape. Afterward, it was something I took very seriously. I guess, I don't like fighting my demons more than once and having this particular one return has pissed me off."

Wufei's nose wrinkled up in distaste. "A woman should not use such language, Meiran. Especially a woman I intend to marry." I blinked, feeling my eyes grow very wide.

"You… You still want to marry me?" I asked, surprised that he would still want me. He gave me an exasperated look.

"You are MINE, Meiran. There will be no other in my life. You were promised to me and I will keep you. Besides, I don't think I could handle any other woman but you. You're more than enough trouble as it is."

I laughed, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Thank you, Wufei. I suppose I was just worried when you stormed off."

At those words, along with the kiss, he flushed. "Yes, well. I will be the first to admit I have a terrible temper. I left to calm it down and think things through. I wanted to find you first, but I ran into my father while searching and spoke with him. I noticed he also knew about this."

At that, I flushed. "He found you recently, same as you. Your mother thought it would be best that we didn't tell him any sooner. He didn't like what he heard and ranted for a while. I think you get your temper from him."

Wufei flushed a bit more. "I believe you're right. He is my father. He had already petitioned for a restraining order for those men. I was going to ask him for one after I had talked with you. I guess, this was just something that needed to be done."

"I guess so. Yet I am sorry I kicked you."

"Don't worry over it. I should have known better than to touch you when you looked like you wanted to kill whatever it was you saw in your mind." I flushed, looking away. Yet I felt his hand on my chin as he turned my face back to his. "Don't look away from me, Meiran. I am very honored to call you my fiancé. That was a very impressive kick," he murmured. I smiled, even though the flush on my cheeks.

"Thank you, Wufei. I guess I was really into it." He nodded, sitting up and crossing his legs as he looked at me.

"Also, father and I talked about the betrothal. No matter if you win or lose at the tournament, we may marry. I told him that I loved you and that no other woman was for me. I would have you or leave the family. I wanted no one else but you." At those words we both flushed, my cheeks feeling super heated, as I'm certain his did as well. I then said to hell with proper behavior. I threw myself into Wufei's arms, knocking him back onto the floor. He was startled at first, but the smile on his face let me know he didn't mind.

"I love you Wufei! I love you!" I cried, laying on top of him with my arms around his neck.

He laughed softly, one hand coming up to caress my cheek. It was feather-light and there was a world of tenderness in that touch. "And I love you Meiran," he whispered in return.

I couldn't help it. With a deep moan, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. At first, he didn't respond. I was a bit nervous I had come on too strongly to him. Yet he soon began kissing me in return. It was soft, sweet, and yet there was a passion behind it that fueled both of us and made me feel everything that would continue to help our love burn strongly.

"Well, I guess this means you two will most certainly have to marry," Mr. Chang's voice said from the doorway. A soft laugh reached my ears, even as Wufei and I broke apart. Houren was there as well. I felt myself turn redder than I ever had before, bowing low to cover it.

"I'm sorry," Wufei and I said at the same time, before casting a glance at each other from our bowed positions. Mr. Chang laughed softly, his wife grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, don't be. I should have expected it, after all," he said with a grin.

"Come on you two, get up." Wufei and I rose to our feet, a soft smile on our lips even though our cheeks were still pink.

"Um… what brings you here?" I asked, finally getting the courage up to look at the adults.

"Actually, my husband wanted to apologize for that stipulation he gave you about marrying Wufei, didn't you dear," Houren said, even as she gave her husband an elbow.

Mr. Chang seemed to jump a little, even as he nodded. "Yes dear. I guess I saw a lot of my wife in you and I wanted to be certain this was what you both wanted. I'm sorry," he said, even as he bowed his head.

Wufei and I shared a look before our lips curved into large grins. If his parents were like us when they were younger, then our love would certainly remain strong and true for many years to come.

"Come along now. I was told dinner was ready as we came to find you. Casual dress, so don't worry about changing, Meiran," Houren said, even as she took her husbands arm and walked with him out the door. Wufei looked at me then, a soft smile on his lips even as there was a wealth of love in his beautiful black eyes.

"Don't ever change, Meiran," he said as he took my hand and began to lead me from the room. As I heard those words I knew, that no matter what, we would be all right. For Wufei loved me for who I was, and that was all that mattered to me.

_**THE END**_


End file.
